


Божественные разногласия

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [4]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Перепалки богов и смертных.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197005
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Божественные разногласия

**Author's Note:**

> Мстительная коммуналка, тотальный ООС, таймлайн и обоснуй отсутствуют как таковые.

Наташа сдержала улыбку и переспросила:

– Ты уверен? Так и написать?

– А что смущает? – поднял бровь Баки.

– Ничего. Эпитет уже слегка не в ходу, скажем так.

– Мы со Стивом слегка не в ходу и не в том тысячелетии, но это не мешает нам быть полезными. И не только в бою.

Небольшое окно с лицом Тони резко выскочило в углу экрана, и Наташа с Баки невольно вздрогнули.

– Пиши-пиши, Романова, Капитан Сосулька оценит.

– Тони! Какого х…

– Не выражаться! Прости, я всего лишь цитировал, – Старк ухмылялся так широко, что хотелось предложить ему пластырь. – Это же мой сервер, разве я мог не полюбопытствовать, что вы двое там клепаете? И согласись, такую красоту грех прятать. Да и надпись отражает, чего уж там.

– Завидуй молча, – прошипел Баки.

– Молча не могу. Не будь таким собственником, Барнс, Роджерс – национальное достояние.

– Зато надпись личная.

– Только если переименуем тебя в Гиацинта, сержант.

– Кхм… я могу спросить, что здесь происходит?

Наташа и Баки медленно обернулись. Позади них в паре шагов стоял Стив и таращился на монитор, хлопая ресницами. На весь экран было развернуто его собственное фото в полный рост. Высокое разрешение позволяло оценить все достоинства великолепного обнаженного тела и разглядеть в самом низу черновой вариант надписи «Мой Аполлон».

– Сюрприз накрылся, – тихо процедил Баки сквозь зубы, прикрыв ладонью глаза.

– Судя по малиновым щекам Капитана Сосульки, сюрприз вышел что надо.

– Тони! Прекрати.

– Да брось, Афродита, могу поспорить, ты и сама залипла.

– Кто Афродита? Я? Не ерничай.

– И в мыслях не было. Не хочешь быть Афродитой – как насчет Афины? Она тебе ближе.

– А себе, я так понимаю, ты Зевса зарезервировал.

– Никак не меньше, – подмигнул Тони.

– Не уверена, что Тор с этим согласится.

– Наш громовержец? Вряд ли ему есть дело до земных божеств. И по любовной части я точно ближе к Зевсу. А излучения репульсоров вполне сойдут за молнии. Что скажешь?

– Что ты хвастун, неразборчивый в связях.

– Охрененный комплимент, спасибо, Афина. Кстати, наш Аполлон, хоть и помалкивает, способен дать немалую фору своему допотопному тезке.

– В смысле?

– В том самом. Такое достоинство фиговым листочком не прикроешь. Аполлон нервно курил бы в сторонке.

– Ничего, что я здесь? – рявкнул Стив.

– Это повод для гордости, старикан! – фыркнул Тони. – Не заставляй думать, что ты еще более древний, чем есть.

– Нат, как его заблокировать? – Баки застучал по клавишам.

– Если б это было возможно, – Афина закатила глаза.

– Не злись, Гиацинт, никто не претендует на твое сокровище.

– Хватит обзывать меня каким-то растением!

– Ничего, Бак, это он намекает на твою способность к возрождению. Да, Тони? Ты ведь об этом? – прорычал в монитор Стив.

– Аполлон в гневе чертовски привлекателен. Но в такие минуты несказанно радует, что он – не Арес. То есть не Халк.

– А жаль.

– Пожалуй, свяжусь-ка я с Клинтом. Наверняка он согласится побыть Эросом и кое-кого из присутствующих переключить на более приятное и увлекательное занятие, пока они не начали громить Олимп, пардон, Башню в поисках меня. Что смешного, Афина?

– Тебе стоит поторопиться. Они оба только что вылетели отсюда как ошпаренные. Если найдут тебя раньше, чем наденешь доспехи, я тебе не завидую.

**Author's Note:**

> Гиацинт – возлюбленный Аполлона, умерший на его руках и возрожденный в виде цветка.


End file.
